


Hairspray

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer/Shran pillow talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Warning; written whilst drunken, may be incomprehensible.

Shran watched Archer's fingers. They were doing a lazy dance on his blue, sweating chest.

He sighed. "You know, Vulcans make a big deal about human smells. I think you smell nice."

Archer giggled a little. He had somewhat of a low alcohol tolerance. And, apparently, a high libido, if his wandering fingers were anything to go by.

"What do I smell like...blueskin?"

Shran nipped his ear playfully. "Salt, freshly tilled earth, and right now, Andorian bodily fluids."

He paused, savouring their ridiculous post-coital pillow talk.

"So, Jonathon...to your nose, what do *I* smell like?"

"Well, *Thy,Lek*..."

It felt nice to use his first name. Intimate.

"You smell like rain after a hot day, aaannd..."

Archer collapsed into laughter, rendering his sentence-completion skills useless.

"If you don't tell me what else I smell like, O pink-pigmented one, I'll force you to remove your thighs from between mine."

That shut Archer up quick enough.

"Alright...you also smell like hairspray."

Shran's laughter woke up T'Pol in the next cabin.


End file.
